bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Fall
---- Turn back the Pendulum A pendulum, swinging back ad forth, around it are the slides of a particular souls life. This man is known as Nisshō Asakura, the King of Flash a legend within the Soul Society and Seireitei. He, a man of legend was reduced to a mere mortal, through unknown circumstances. Will he return to his once powerful state...only time will tell. "It is raining" "Just like that day, 300 years ago.." "I can't believe I lost to a person like him..." "Am I washed up?" The rain landed hard on the roof of the single bedroom apartment owned by N, a teenage-looking young man who to all others looked normal. But if they only knew the truth. He sat up in his bed, unable to sleep during the twilight hours between night and sunrise. "It has been 300 years since that day.... and I haven't aged a day.... I guess that is something..," he said to himself as he moved to get out of bed. Despite being over 1000 years in age, he still resembled a teenage of about 16, meaning that he had to follow the rules of the Human World and attend human school, something he tried to put off for 3 years. He looked out the window and saw the city he had adopted, Cross City the city of eternal rain. The young man recalled the reason he left the service of the Soul King, he was discovered in having obtained forbidden powers and sentenced to death. But he choose to flee the Royal Palace, following the removal of the Ōken, costing him most of his powers as he fell to earth. He then recalled a duel he fought against a powerful adversary and how the exertion caused him to lose what remaining powers he had left. He stood in his window and sighed. "Will I really have to go to school with these uncivilized heathens?" He asked as he went to change, it was his first day and he dreaded it. Ghost from the Past It was now seven in the morning and N walked out into the rain, forgetting his umbrella. As he walked in the rain without an umbrella, he noticed how happy the other teens were. It was the start of sophomore year at Cross Memorial High School, a concept that Nisshō didn't understand. He tried to ignore the tingling sensation he go whenever a was nearby, knowing he still didn't have the energy he once had. Relenting on this fact he didn't notice a strong presence watching him. "It's 12:31pm, the bell should have rung for lunch," he thought as he read the clock face again. "Why is this man still talking?" The teacher yammered on for another 45 minutes and it was then a strange feeling surged through N's body as if he was attacked by an unseen force. He felt a sharp pain in his gut, followed by a sharp pain in his ear as the girl next to him screamed. He had been impaled by something they couldn't see. Looking down he saw a large thorn-like object stabbing his gut but not his vital organs. "Sh**," he said mentally as he tried to remove it only to notice something or someone with a high reiatsu was nearby. "Who is that?" he wondered as he pulled the thorn out his gut, however still not use to human wounds he noticed his injury wasn't healing and he was losing blood. "Dammit...I'm human now," he said in his head as he fell on his desk, but before he lost consciousness he heard. "Strike......Raikiri!" It was the man who defeated him, but why here of all places to resurface? Was he trying to finish him off? Or was he trying to save him, N didn't know and at this point he couldn't focus on the details. "You are a hard man to track down ya know that.....King of Step," Danzō said as he picked up the former guardsmen. "I'm not going to let a hollow finish you off, you are still needed in this world...." he said as he picked up N and carried him out of the charred classroom. Into the Depths "A sharp pain" "Where am I?" "Why was he there....?" Danzō had set N's wounds and healed the internal damage, but why? It was his fault that N was in this state to start...He was sent by the Royal Guard to apprehend of execute N but he had failed to do either. "Hey, old man wake up!" Danzō said as he sat across the room in N's apartment. "Why are you here?" N asked him as he slowly sat up, still in pain. "So that is the thanks I get for killing that Hollow for ya old man?" He asked N as the aged Shinigami noticed that this time Danzō held two swords, and his left hand was red and did not match the rest of him. "Thank you, but why are you here, you won our duel so why stick around?" N asked again. "Well, you are still a wanted man, the soul king doesn't forget about offenders and I was hired again....to bring you back to the Royal Palace." What was he saying? The Royal Palace is the last place N would want to be..... It would mean certain death to return. "And if I refuse?" "They said use force if I had too," Danzō smirked as he held the second blade and it started to crackle. "But first things first, to remove that seal that was placed on you when you ran," He said as he held out his hand over N's heart. "We need you to be a bit stronger than a normal human right now, if your going to still be known as Nisshō Kyō Asakura, cant have you be this weak..." N felt something pulling on his soul, the energy speeding through his body as his reiatsu flared out around him, a seal appearing on his chest which caused him pain. "What are you doing?" N asked in a pained tone. "Breaking the seal on your , they gave me the way to do so, but only once....... by giving up my life." There was a flash and N's room exploded with energy, when it faded he was standing there, laughing. "Wow that is a powerful seal, even the key wont open it if your not one of the guard.... aw well, I tried." Danzō stayed nearby and watched N's progress for the next few weeks, seeing that the seal had not broken but weakened quite a bit. But now N was in to his real test... End... Category:Story Arcs